Ride And Rider a Brecon Beacons Story
by LifeSucksMusicDoesn't
Summary: The Flock splits with the girls going to work as spies for M16 after they are captured in England. Alex's relaxing life with the Pleasure's doesn't work out. They are all sent to Brecon Beacons where they meet. The camp is nowhere near prepared enough for them together.
1. Chapter 1

3rd person

Alex Rider was positive that his day could not get any worse. He was even more positive in fact, that his week could not get any worse. He was back at Brecon Beacons, the place known as hell on earth where grown men would break down and cry. And even worse, he was placed with his old unit. Wolf, the unit leader whose bite was worse than his bark, Snake, the somewhat friendly Scottish medic, and Eagle, the exception. Like him, except Eagle was tolerated. Eagle also served as the sharpshooter and bombs specialist. The only good part about K-Unit was that Fox, the communication specialist, had quit M16 and had rejoined the SAS after being shot. The man would smile at him occasionally but for the most part, joined in with his unit in ignoring Alex. Not tormenting, just ignoring, like he was not there. Alex found he enjoyed being tormented more.

Alex had arrived from the Pleasure's beat up and bloody after an attack on his new home. Alex found that he simply could not bring that upon the family just for him. He had realized that he could not run from his past life, even as much as he wanted to, and had called M16 to come pick him up. Since Jack was gone, they put him back with K-unit. He had hoped that relations would improve after his last stay, but they didn't. They just got worse. With K-unit being the best in the business, they took it as a personal insult that he was back.

With no explanation, the soldiers thought of him as an incompetent teen that was only there because of his rich daddy. "If only," Alex muttered.

"What was that Cub," Wolf sneered and Alex almost flinched. He hated his code name- given to him as a reminder of how young he was. Or at least appeared to be. His eyes told a different story. "Is the little baby talking to himself?"

It was times like this that Alex wished he could just slug the man. Wolf was a great soldier, but he could seriously hold a grudge, and Wolf had a big one for being pushed out of the plane. "Lay off of him Wolf." Fox said. Alex flashed him a quick grateful look that the man returned with a nod before Alex settled back into his usual emotionless mask. It was not like Fox was purposefully ignoring Alex. He was just under the OSA to not let the soldiers know of Alex's involvement to M16 and that meant he could not know him from somewhere else.

"Why should I?" Wolf asked and Alex caught himself before he let a groan slip through his lips. "I'm the leader and I want to know what the brat said." Alex personally thought that Wolf was the brat but again, did not say anything, sticking to the silence. Wolf turned to and glared what he thought was a terrifying glare. Alex almost laughed. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Nothing." Alex said with a shrug. Wolf's eye twitched and the Hispanic man's face reddened announcing that he was about to blow.

Snake glanced up from his medical textbook and saw Wolf's red face. "Let's all calm down. We don't want to do something we might regret."

"Like I would regret socking-"Wolf started before being interrupted by Alex.

"Bad Wolf" Alex said in one of his sarcastic moments that got him into trouble with his enemies.

"Why you little brat, now I'm going to-"

"Blow my house down?" Alex suggested innocently. Wolf's face darkened and his smirk turned into a scowl. Alex was positive that he was about to be attacked and die a horrific death. He could not help but think that after surviving all the stuff life threw at him it was totally unfair that he would die like this. He could see the headlines now. "Alex Rider Teen Spy Survives Sniper but Dies by Angry Soldier's Hand."

Just then Eagle burst through the wooden cabin door with a chocolate bar in his hand. He was huffing and looked like he had just been on the track. "Hey," pant, "guys." He said with a grin. Alex was thankful that his entrance caught Wolf's attention and that his glare was now not directed at him.

"Where did you get that from?" Snake asked suspiciously.

Eagle smiled gleefully and jumped up and down making Alex wonder how he had passed the strict SAS training. Probably with his teammates help. "Well you know Boar from T unit?" He continued after grunts of assent from everyone except Alex, like normal. "Well…"

"Spit it out we have the assault course next." Wolf grumbled impatiently. He was right they had it in half an hour and it was a fifteen minute walk.

"Well I knew someone in his cabin had chocolate because they were always eating it. So I waited until they were gone, and then raided his cabin!" He finished with a smug smile that showed how awesome he thought he was.

"You What?!" Wolf exclaimed. He, like Alex, did not find the idea as amusing as Eagle and the rest of the unit did. Eagle was not exactly known for his secrecy.

Wolf was interrupted however by Fox's and Snake's "I want some," and "you better share."

Eagle split the bar into fourths and handed out the pieces, ignoring Alex, and keeping the biggest one for himself.

"Alright men, let's get ready to go." Wolf called after another ten minutes of friendly banter. The team stood up after hiding the evidence under Eagle's pillow and began to make their way to the assault course with Alex trailing behind.

Meanwhile the Sargent sat down heavily at his chair. He had just got a message from M16 that three senior field agents were visiting Brecon Beacons. It was requested that they were placed with K-Unit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Max's POV

I woke up to a gray man, in a gray room, with a gray, well you get it, staring at me. He had a bored expression, and next to him was this sour faced lady sucking on a peppermint. Her face seemed screwed up in a permanent scowl. As I looked around, I noticed that I seemed to be in an office of some sorts. After a minute of being stared at I spoke. "Well this is fun and all, but I'm just going to be on my way." I started to get out of the gray chair I was seated in.

"Sit down." The boring man with no personality commanded bluntly. I raised an eyebrow and stayed standing. Me and authority don't go well together. "I assume you want to know why you are here." I nodded. "We found you and two other underage girls sleeping in a back alleyway."

My heart leapt. He had seen Nudge and Angel. "Where are they?" I growled.

He continued as if he hadn't heard me. "You seemed new to the streets. Our agent stationed there confirmed that."

'What agent.' I wondered. "Where are you going with this?" I asked out loud getting a little nervous with where this conversation was headed.

The woman picked up where the man left off. "We had him tranquilize you, and bring you in here because you were too beat up for it to be counted as a normal street fight, not to mention you were all minors." Well that explained why my arm was all wrapped up along with my ankle and why I felt like I was floating on air.

"And do you want know what we found on your backs?" The man asked politely.

"Nope. Not really." I said honestly. "Though, I do want to know what right you had to give me a medical exam and kidnap me and my family."

"Oh, we have every right, but we will discuss that later. For now though I want to know why there are two wings on your back."

"Well," I started pretending to be thoughtful. They were hanging on my every word, though not obviously. "I was flying around in my palace in the sky you see, when all of a sudden a magical fairy told me to come down here to find a chocolate chip cookie."

"A cookie." He said unconvinced.

"Yep, the best in the land," I confirmed. They were looking at me annoyed. Point one for Max. "So I picked my two friends to come look with me, but we got lost. After walking into lots of trees and slipping down some subway stairs we slept in the alley you found us in."

"Do you honestly expect us to believe you Miss-"Mrs. Peppermint asked.

"Nope, I can honestly say I don't expect you to believe it. I'm bored; can me and my friends go?" I asked hopefully.

"What's your name?" The gray guy muttered.

"Now, now. Didn't your parents teach you that it was impolite to not give your name first before asking?" I corrected with false cheer.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his nose. The lady at his side glanced at him alarmed. Point two for mwah. "I'm Mr. Blunt the head of M16, that's Mrs. Jones the deputy head."

I glanced at him alarmed. What did M16 want with me? Was I in trouble? Was London at war with America? Of course, me being me, did not let my fears show. I adopted the best weapon known to man: sarcasm. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing. Good for you. Guess what, I could not care less. Where are the two girls I was with, I can just collect them and get out of your hair."

"Well it's such a shame," Mr. Blunt said with an inhuman smile, frown, thing on his face.

I glanced up at him, a little worried. "What is?" I asked. Knowing government officials, this conversation was about to take a turn for the worst.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you three girls will have to go into the foster system. I can't guarantee you'll be together. You might be separated, and you Miss-"

"Ride" I supplied helpfully, feeling like I was backed into a corner. Which I was.

"Might get arrested for influencing minors to make bad decisions. Oh well, I guess it's not my problem." He leaned back in his gray chair, elbows on the desk, knitting his fingers together. He was staring at me like a predator stares at prey.

I sighed, knowing how this would turn out. He was blackmailing me, and while he was in control of the situation, there was nothing I could do about it. Even if I did not like it. "What do you want Blunt?" I said with a sigh.

He glanced at Mrs. Jones appreciatively. "You caught on much faster than Agent Rider did." He said appreciatively. Great, I made the mad man pleased with me. Hurrah.

"Who's that," I curiously questioned.

Mrs. Jones cleared her throat. "Nobody right now Miss Ride. Perhaps it would be better if I brought your two friends in for this, yes?" I nodded. She glanced at the door and a limp Nudge was hauled in along with a sleeping Angle. Total, who was yapping furiously, was dragged in by the scruff of his neck. They obviously had not found out that he could talk. They were placed in the chairs on either side of me. A man came over with a needle, and I immediately started snarling, but was pushed back down, still feeling a little weak myself. After the man injected a needle full of a light teal liquid into their bloodstream and left, they began to wake up.

Nudges bright brown eyes were fogged up as she fought off the drugs. Apparently the first thing she saw was Blunt because she shrieked. All of a sudden, the glass window, the steel desk, and a computer shattered. I looked up to see Blunt and Jones holding their ears. I smiled at her. "Guess what sleepy head? I think you just developed a power."

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Where are we?" She mumbled looking at the two heads who were trying to regain their composure.

"What does M16 want with us Max?" Angle sleepily asked, well, angelically. The before mentioned people's eyes were about to pop out of their heads. She glanced over at them. "Hi, I'm Angle. I can read minds. I can also breathe underwater and talk to fish." Here she paused. "Of course I can still fly what a silly thing to wonder." She wagged her little finger at them and Total hopped into her lap.

"We-well okay then. Um, so that's great." Mrs. Jones stuttered. She stood up straighter. "We, as in M16, want you to become agents. You could save a lot of lives and help our country. As a kid you could go where no other agent has gone before, and you could get the job done better and more efficiently." The heads watched us warily. "Of course we would provide you a house along with other accommodations."

"Who's Alex Rider?" Angle asked. Both adults stiffened and looked at her, then glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

Blunt spoke up first. "No one." He said firmly, subtly declaring the matter closed.

Angel's eyes widened. "Max, Alex is a kid spy but he does not want to be. If he doesn't listen, since he has no family, the heads said they'll send him-" Whatever she was going to say was muffled by the agent who first injected them with the wake up liquid. It did not matter though, the damage was done.

My eyes widened, but before I could do anything drastic, the door burst open and five agents poured into the office, pushing me, Nudge, and Angle into the chairs. We were all handcuffed down by our wrists. When they tried to get my ankles secured to the chair I kicked one where the sun doesn't shine. The agent fell with a groan, but I was immediately subdued when I heard a click.

I glanced up to see Blunt holding a loaded, ready to fire pistol at Nudge who was whimpering fearfully, a bruise below her eye. "Now Max. Calm down, we would not want there to be any accidents, would we?" I growled at him, and he shook his finger going, "tut, tut, is that how a government employee should behave?"

"I'll never work for you, you slime ball!" I spat at him. His eyes hardened and he nodded to the agents behind me. One came over holding two needles, which he swiftly entered into a struggling Nudge's and Angle's jugular vein.

"I have just had Miss Angle and Miss Nudge injected with Overlord, a deadly poison that kills the affected very painfully." Blunt said cheerfully. At the enraged look on my face he continued at a less leisurely pace, like he condemned seven year olds daily. Which he probably did. He seemed like the type to kick puppies. "The poison is only effective if I activate it. This can be done by a controller that I, and only I, have. Now, Miss Ride, how would you feel about joining M16?" He had a dangerous gleam in his eye and I knew it would be best to swallow my pride, to keep them alive. I glanced at the two poisoned girls who were practically shacking in fear. If looks could kill, Total's would have fried the Heads. I glanced at Nudge and nodded and then turned to the Devils.

"I'm glad to be aboard." I said with a sickly sweet smile and a high pitched voice. I reached across the desk and shook Bunt's cold hand.

"Tell me, Agent Ride, what do you know about Beacon Brecons?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cub's POV

"Get your butt out of bed, sleeping beauty!" Wolf screamed in my ear, effectively waking me up from my nice, or at least better than normal, dream. For once it was not a nightmare.

I slowly opened my eyes to see all of K-unit in a similar state as me, just waking up and glaring hatefully at Wolf. "What?!" I snapped at him.

"The Sargent wants us." Was all he got out to his unit before Eagle interrupted him.

"Oh, oh, what does the Sarge want? I bet it's a mission. Yeah that's it. If it is can we-"Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the boot that was chucked at his face. Fox was looking a little too innocent.

"I don't know what the sergeant wants, just that we need to be there in ten and it's a five minute walk. Oh, and Cub needs to be there." The cabin was in a flurry of activity, with everyone trying to shove on boots and grass green colored pants. I wondered what I needed to be there for. If it was a mission, and I was 'allowed' on it, I was briefed separately. Only the Sargent knew my secret, but he had to act oblivious, like Fox. "Okay, let's go." Wolf called, seeing that we were ready.

We stepped out into the cold, damp, morning air. The stars were just starting to fade and you could see the sun rising over the climbing cliffs. The camp was pretty peaceful, without the sounds of thousands of soldiers running around to ruin the silence. We passed 20 identical wooden cabins before we reached the Sargent's. It was a lot bigger than the other cabins, and in better condition. Wolf stepped up to the door and knocked twice. "Come in." We did.

The door opened into an army green room with maps everywhere and a lot of filing cabinets. The sergeant himself, a youngish fit brown haired man, sat behind the desk looking really tired. He glanced up when he saw us. "Ah, K-unit. You made it. At ease." We all relaxed. "Now I'm sure you might be wondering why you're here." At this he seemed to age another ten years. He glanced at me then continued. "M16 is sending 3 spies here to train and it was requested that they stay with you."

The reactions were instantaneous, Eagle started bouncing, Wolf's face turned red, Snake looked curious, and Fox switched into an unreadable mask. "I don't know any more than that," he said, seeing our questions. "We are going to go pick them up now." He got up and led us to the landing pad for the helicopters. After a minute of silence you could hear a helicopter approaching. It came into view after another minute. All of a sudden a figure leapt out of the copter. We gasped as the Sarge groaned. As we looked at him he said, "They warned us that he was difficult." Five figures leapt out of the plane to follow the first and a prison transportation van rumbled up the path. As we watched the falling figure, a parachute expanded and it was lost to the forest at my right.

A man came racing out of the stopped car and approached us, screaming into a radio. "I want the operative to be recovered! I don't care what it takes! Well what idiot had that idea?! No it was not me! Oh him, well what did he think would happen? No trace? What do you mean no trace? Idiot!" He slammed the radio down. He glanced up at us and shook his head, offering his hand to the sergeant. "Sorry about that. Some idiot had the brilliant idea of not informing the operative himself that he was coming and drugged him instead. Without his partners the operative freaked and abandoned ship before we could explain. And well, he's one of the best for a reason." Here he sighed.

"That's okay. I'm Sargent Smith, and that's K-Unit, the operative's new unit. Cub's a temporary. Who are you?"

"The names Harry King." When he saw me his eyes widened. "Oh you're going to have a lot of fun Cub." He said with a mischievous smile that made me like him instantly.

"With what Sir?" I asked curiously. If possible his eyes widened even more.

"You mean they didn't tell you? Well-"Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a gunshot to the right. Agent King grabbed his radio and spoke calmly but urgently into it. "What. Was. That."

Another agent on the other line answered weakly. "Sir, we have a code black, the operative was shot."

"What! What happened? Where was he shot, and by who?" We all listened with bated breath.

"Agent 45 fired a point blank shot into the operatives left shoulder, close to the heart. The operative was taking out our Agents, were the only ones left, and Agent 45 was feeling threatened. He grabbed his real gun instead of the tranq. Sir, she's going to make it. It's a one in a million chance, and we don't have the supplies. She's in a lot of pain, should we end it?" Silence greeted that question. I thought about how that operative was in so much pain that they would even consider putting her out of her misery. I was lucky when I got shot, being so close to a hospital, he wasn't in as convenient of a location. I just could not believe that one of the best operatives was going six feet under because of a stupid mistake.

Agent King took a deep breath. "Is she awake?" He asked, "Fully conscience?"

"Yes, Sir. She's fully aware of what is happening. She's taking it very calmly." Wait what? She? It didn't matter, I told myself, an operative was dying because of a stupid mistake. To make it worse she was aware of what was happening. As I glanced up, I saw that some of my teammates had tears in their eyes. Even the sergeant looked upset that the lady was going to die an awful death. King took a huge breath and spoke again. "Put her on."

"Sir?" The other agent questioned unsure.

"Do it. That's an order." There was a ruffling and then a shaky voice came over the line.

"H-h-hey Harr-rr-y." A shacky voice with an American accent came over the line. My eyes widened when I realized that the voice sounded young. Another teen spy? I thought I was the only one.

"Hey Max. Listen, you're going to be okay. Well get you patched up in no time and then everything will be fine. You can go home and sleep in a nice bed and get better." Harry had tears running down his face and his hand was shacking.

There was a short laugh on the other line. Then a horrible hacking sound. After a minute the fit subsided and she could talk again. "You sound like your trying to reassure yourself more than me."

"Sir, were moving her. Well try to get her there so you can say your goodbyes. It will be okay honey. Just keep talking. You will be fine." The agent interrupted.

Harry snorted at that. The American voice came back, anger hinting in her tone. "If I had the energy to move my arms I'd slug you right now!" Here Harry smiled. "I'm Maximum freaking Ride, and I've been through hell and back, don't pretend that I'm some helpless infant. If you put me down, I'll walk bullet or not!" Everyone smiled at her tone.

Harry was beaming, and when he spoke, pride shone through his words. "Even sarcastic through death."

"Well, besides the harmonica and kicking butt, it's one of my special talents. So special that it magically teleports annoying people far away. It would be a shame if Maximum the friendly ghost was not sarcastic." I was shocked at how calm she was being.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked concerned.

I could practically hear her smirk. "Oh I'm doing wonderfully. I'm gushing blood like a river, the world is turning black, it's freezing, and I don't have any pain medication. You know the worst part though?" Here she paused cheerfully, leaving me wondering if she was a little out of it, "There's not any chocolate chip cookies."

"Yes, you would worry about that huh?" Harry joked. "Addictions are not good for you young lady."

There was a rustle and out of the underbrush a fair headed soldier stepped, followed by a dark man. In the fair man's arms was a tan girl with chocolate eyes and brown hair that glowed with the rising sun. The most shocking thing about her was the two wings poking out of her back. Her side was a glistening red and the fair man had it all over him too. She glanced at the worried faces, smirked, and waved nonchalantly. "Hey!" She called.

Another man ran out of the van, mumbled something to Agent Harry who nodded, and then ran back. In front of us they were carefully sitting the young spy down, despite her complaints. They waved Snake forward, out of our straight line, to examine her shoulder. 'Max' leaned heavily against Harry, obviously tired.

With a high pitched squeal two blurs raced out of the van and knelt down next to Max. When they stopped, I realized that they were two crying girls about 7 and 11. The oldest was dark skinned and had on a stained white shirt with ripped blue jeans. The young one was blonde with blue eyes, wearing a pink shirt with faded purple shorts. In her arms was a scrawny puppy. Both had wings, tawny and dove white, sticking out of their backs. None of the girls were wearing shoes Max included. Max just had a black thin tee, and dark jeans. There was a spreading darker stain on them.

"Hey there." Max said quietly, not shocked to see them. With a start I realized that these two girls were the other agents.

"Hi Max. How are you feeling? Ha what a silly question. I mean you're you. You'll be up to fighting in no time. You will be fine. Right? I mean promise you'll be fine. You'll get better. Just promise. Please, I can't lose you. Max!" The dark girl sobbed. In a moment of compassion I left my ranks, ignoring Wolf's death glare, and knelt down to give her a hug. She leaned into my touch and sobbed uncontrollably. I rubbed her back and mumbled comforting words while rubbing her back as she calmed down.

Max tried to sit up, but with a grimace she leaned back down and closed her eyes. When they opened again she shot me a grateful smile. "Hey Nudge. I love you. So much. Don't forget that. What happens happens. I'll always be there watching you. Your special and unique and kick anyone who says otherwise." She painfully leaned over and squeezed Nudge's hand before leaning back. Snake glanced up at Harry and shook his head. He mouthed 'Five minutes at most.'

I was not the only one who saw it. The little girl who was stroking Max's hair started sniffling until Max smiled at her and passed along an unspoken message. All of a sudden the little girl's eyes brightened. "I know!" She said happily, causing everyone to look at her. "I'll heal you Max."

Max smiled weakly. "That's sweet Angel, but you don't have healing powers little mind reader." She gasped for breath.

"Well I'll just get them. You could do it." Angel had on the cutest most stubborn face on. Her features were determined.

Snake realized that as well. "Why don't you come give it your best shot?"

Angel unsteadily got up and wobbled over to Max's shoulder, placing her hands around the little hole pumping blood. Then she started humming a lullaby that made Max smile and hum along with her. I was not sure why but all of a sudden I really thought that Angel could do it. Nudge began to hum too. Just when I was giving up hope, Angel glowed a light gold. There were veins of gold flowing down her arms and into Max's shoulder. As the light faded, I realized Max's shoulder was not gushing blood. When I looked closer, all that was left was a scar, nearly identical to mine.

Max sat up and smiled. "Congrats Angel. You hit the jackpot. Then she hugged her and started tickling her mercilessly. Nudge joined in and soon they were rolling around on the floor laughing. I wanted to join them, be included in a family. 'It must be nice' I briefly thought. Angel glanced up at me and started to say something but was interrupted.

"What the hell is going on?" Wolf shouted with a glance at the girls as the shock wore off. "What are you?" He sneered.

"That's not normal!" Snake agreed. Max and the others unconsciously folded their wings.

"Cub back in line. Now! Get away from those things!" Sargent ordered. I shot the girls an apologetic glance and stepped back into line.

"You have wings!" Eagle exclaimed.

"No dip!" Max snarled. She was in a defensive position in front of the other girls. Her hands were clenched and she looked like the highly dangerous pro M16 claimed she was.

The Sarge turned to Harry. "Agent Harry, what is that abomination-"He was cut off as Max charged, fed up with being verbally abused. She had her right to attack but I could not stand by as Sargent was attacked. I leapt in front of her was blocked the punch at my head. We exchanged blows, some glancing, others more painful. Without my Scorpia training, I would have never been able to keep up. She was a skilled fighter, but so was I.

"Stop!" A little voice commanded. I glanced over to see Angel pouting. Max looked just as shocked with what she saw. "Max I'm just going to erase everyone's mind that is unimportant of this event. We can pretend that we were picked up normally and no one saw our wings."

"Now wait just a minute-" Wolf started.

"Sleep." Angel commanded. Everyone except Me, Harry, the girls, and the fair agent fell asleep where they stood. My mouth must of fell open because Angel glanced at me and said "later."

Max turned red and glared at me, "Angel, he's dangerous and one of them. He needs to be wiped."

"Hey!" I complained. "I'm not mud; you can't simply wipe me and throw me away."

"Yeah Max." Nudge agreed. "I'm Nudge. I like you. You're really nice. It would be so cool to be friends. Would you like that?" At my uncertain nod she continued. "That's great. We will do so many fun things together. You can be like an older brother." Even Max calmed down after Nudge finished.

"I read his thoughts Max. He's nice and honest. You can trust him. He'd never betray us like _them_." The _them_ was said angrily and brokenly. It made me want to hurt whoever made the little girl sound like that. She glanced at me and smiled widely. What was it Max called her, a little mind reader?

Seeing my question Max started talking. "Later. For now just go with it. Angel, make them not remember this. It was a normal pick up, and it went just as planned. It took longer because of air traffic control. Convince the Sarge to give us a day off with Cub."

Angel nodded and skipped off happily to go mess with the adults mind. Harry nodded and left with his agents who waved at Angel. "Later, I got it," I grumbled at Max knowing that that was what she was about to say.

"Have fun kiddos" Harry called before he left. "I want the camp still standing when we come back."

Angle came back from waking everybody up. "Come on let's go Girl Scout's", Sargent Smith grumbled. He seemed to be in a bad mood.


	4. Authors Page (IMPORTANT)

Hi everyone! At least read this first paragraph and skip to the bottom for this chapter.I just realized that my Author notes are not posting to my pages. I have them in the doc. manager but not in the story you read. If someone knows how to fix that, it would be super. I'm just going to post the authors notes here on this page until someone tells me how to fix that. I understand if you don't want to read this, but I would appreciate it and I have some questions about the third chapter. I'm going to copy and paste the comments. If you want too, just skip to the bottom (Chapter three: Bottom). It's the most important part anyway.

**Chapter one: Top**

**Authors Note: Hey so this is chapter one of my first crossover, please tell me what you think. My goal for this story is to update at least once a week though I probably will update two or three times. Critics' and suggestions are appreciated but flames will not be tolerated. I don't like haters. Enjoy and review as I want to know if I should continue this story.**

**Chapter one: bottom**

**Okay so that's Chapter 1. Next will be Max's point of view. Let me know what you think as im new at this.**

**Chapter two: top**

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for you review J'aime lire It was nice and meant alot as it was my first. Anyway, as everyone can see Chapter 2 is posted. Reviews are appreciated. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays.**

**Chapter three: top**

**Authors note: Heya. I wrote this today and its super long. I think this chapter deserves some reviews. I really appreciate the ones I've been getting. Thanks for the Angel correction.**

Now the interesting part I need your help on:

**Chapter three: bottom**

**I have a ton of ideas for this story. Code names are next. I have everyone but Angel's planned out. Do you guys like Kitten, Lamb, Guppy, or Foal. Personally I'm thinking Kitten, Kit for short. Let me know what you think. Review to let me know. Oh and what would be two cool SAS unit names and their members. Personalities for said members are appreciated along with team position.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hi. I already posted this but it needed to be edited and corrested. Please read it , I'm back with a new chapter. I just want to specially thank J'aime Lier for reviewing and criticize everyone who is not. Every author enjoys getting feedback even if it is just a simple 'good job'. It is especially discouraging when only 3 different people have reviewed and around 202 people have read my story. Hooray for the people who reviewed, and shame on the people who did not. Not getting reviews is the number one reason for fanfics not being finished. Anyway, without further adu, here is chapter 4. **

I followed the sergeant dude down a path that led to the cabins I saw earlier as I leapt from the plane with my bird vision. Angel was holding my hand and Nudge was walking right in front of me chatting up a storm. I kept glancing back at 'Cub'. What was he doing here? I was still a little nervous around him, and I wondered what Angel meant when she said he was trustworthy. No one was trustworthy. Especially not _them_. I still could not believe, a month later, that the guys left us. How pathetic is that? I mean, they left once, but it hurt so much more the second time. Especially since _he_ promised he would never leave me again. That he loved me and that he would be at my side forever.

'Liar, liar, pants on fire.' I thought absently. Angel squeezed my hand sadly. After the guys left, her personality settled back into the sweet little girl I loved so much, and she stopped trying to take over what was left of the flock. Total followed us on the ground next to Angel, memorizing new scents.

We stopped outside a cabin bigger than the rest. Sargent, as we were told to call him while walking over, entered first followed by the flock, and then K-Unit. He sat down at a desk in a green room full of maps and filing cabinets, and folded his hands, placing them on the desk. I looked around for a place to sit before seeing that K-unit had come to attention and apparently I was supposed to too. But then, when had I ever followed the rules?

I stayed in my relaxed position, and almost smiled when I saw Angel sitting on the floor petting Total and Nudge yawning. "Do you know why you're here?" Sargent practically screamed in my ear.

"Nope." I said popping the p and avoiding the real question. Despite his best efforts, the sergeant was curious as to why we were here. He did not know anything but that we were here. Frankly, I could pretty much say the same thing. I woke up on a plane after my conversation with Mr. Brick Wall and Mrs. Peppermint Face.

His eye twitched. "Did I ask you a question?" He screamed.

I could play that way too. "Actually, ye-"

"Silence!" When he saw that I was quiet, you had to hand it to him no one could talk over that yell, he continued. "Welcome to Beacon Brecons, Hell on Earth! I don't know what you Girl Scouts are doing over her in England, but it's not my place to question my superiors! I was told to train you, and train you I will. I can't bin you, but you can be dismissed! If you cry, you'll be dismissed. If you fail to uphold the standards, you'll be dismissed. If you start fights-"

"Let me guess," I drawled arrogantly, enjoying secretly the way a vein in his neck throbbed, "We'll be dismissed."

"I see you got it. I don't care what age you are, here you are equal and will be treated as such. Don't expect any special privileges just because you lot are girls."

"Course not Sarge," Nudge spoke up. "Max calls anyone who tries to do that a sexist pig, or mutters something nasty about where they can put their help under her breath. The last dude who tried to do that almost got his arm broken because he wanted to buy her a drink." She gasped for breath and Sargent turned to me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged, not willing to reveal anything more. His eye twitched. He turned to me, obviously annoyed, then smiled evilly, glanced at the unit behind me, then smiled again, reminding me of a shark.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"As you all are members of K-unit, you need a code name. Here, it will become your new name. Give out your real name sparingly, if at all. This is your identity here, what you will be known by. If you don't like it, tough. Cub got his cause he's a little Boy Scout, let's see what I can come up with for you."

Despite myself, I was a little worried. If the Sargent wanted to, he could pick a totally demeaning name that everyone would get to call me. I knew the soldiers did not want me here, and I did not need to give them anymore material to tease me with. "Well, get on with it," I growled out, awaiting my sentence.

"Since, Max was it?" At my nod he continued, "Since you've decided to be such a b*t*h, you will be known as Pup." I could not help the smirk that came with knowing that I still had a way with words. "Now, tall, talkative girl-"

"Hi, I'm Nudge. Who am I going to be? I hope it's cool. Did you have a name? What was it? I bet it was wasp because you are sort of like one. No offense. Wasp's don't make honey. I'm hungry. Is there any food? Do you have any food? Can I have it-"The Nudge Channel chattered until my hand over her mouth cut off her parade. Once she realized no one could hear her, she settled for vibrating next to me.

The sergeant's mouth was hanging open and everyone was staring at her with wide eyes, except for me and Angel. Total was whimpering in her lap with his paws over his ears. "Well, ummm, you will be Chick. As for the little girl, you'll be Kit. Any questions?" We all shook our heads. "Nope, well get out. All juvenile members are expected to start training tomorrow, Cub send today getting them acquainted to Camp and the rules of life here."

K-unit saluted and left in a neat orderly line. The flock and Cub strolled out. He led us past some buildings and into the woods. At a small clearing he stopped and sat down on the ground. "Alex Rider, right?" I asked.

He jumped startled, then nodded. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"The heads were thinking about it." I answered.

"So, I'm talking to three winged kids who can read minds." He stated. Something about his tone made me not take offense to the statement. He spoke in a way that hinted of sorrow and despair, like he'd been through hell and back along with us. I found myself realizing that I trusted him, at least enough to not hurt him without a reason and fly away.

"Yep and nope." Nudge answered. "We are each two percent avian, but only Angel can read minds. Oh yeah, I need to introduce us. It's only fair because we know your name. I'm Nudge, That's Max short for Maximum and Angel. It's so strange that your last name is Rider when Max's is Ride."

"Okay, well it's nice to meet you Nudge, but lets get used to our code names so you don't slip up. I am very pleased to meet you Chick, Pup, and Kit. Please call me Cub." He bowed and put on an American accent.

I snorted and curtsied playing along. "Good day to you Cub." I said with a fake British accent.

He straightened and dropped the ridicules accent he was using. "So, you all fly, and Kit reads minds and heals. Any other important information." He asked with a smile.

"Well, Max can fly super-duper fast, and breath underwater with A- I mean Kit. I can hack into computers and shatter objects. Oh and Total talks." Nudge rambled.

"Really?" Alex asked looking down at the dog in his lap.

"Yes I talk! Do you know how demeaning it is to pretend to not be able too. I also can fly." He informed the spy.

To his credit, Alex only looked mildly shocked. I took pity on him, "We were born in a lab that experimented on us. My father got us out but turned out to be a total traitor. Long story short, here we are."

He smiled sadly, but it was not one of someone who pitied me, it was one of someone who could relate. "My godfather was a double agent who put a bomb on my parent's plane. I lived with my uncle until he got himself shot. Then my house keeper, but she got blown up as revenge on me for pissing off a terrorist group. After that, I could not really adapt to normal life and I returned here." I could tell he was holding back some, but it's okay. I was too. I was touched he even opened up as he did; I could tell he did not do it often. He shook himself then stood up, offering me a hand. "You have not been properly introduced to hell yet have you?"

I shook my head and he led us out of the forest. "Right now the soldiers are all at their first rotation of activities. They don't know you're here, but won't appreciate it when they find out. This is the mess hall, firing range, medical clinic, lecture hall, obstacle course, grass, sky, and our cabin." He said pointing everything out as we passed it. Nudge was looking with wide eyes at everything and Angel was talking quietly to Total behind us.

We stepped up to a one room log cabin, like what you would see at a ski resort. I immediately noticed a problem. "It's too small." I said.

"Yeah, that's a problem." He agreed. I glanced inside to see two bunks against the opposite walls with space in between them. A small bed was pushed into the corner, out of the way looking cramped and lonely.

"Ever built a room on top of something before?" I asked.

"Nope. Have you?" He asked noting how I was thinking about how the crossing support beams high above us could be used to make a floor for another story if we ripped off the roof.

"No." I sighed. There went that idea. I knew the sergeant would not give us another cabin and the soldiers would not move for us.

"Well there's no time like the present to find out how." He said. He went to his bed and pulled out a tool box from under it. He opened it to reveal nails, screwdrivers, hammers, screws, measuring tapes, balancer, and a small two person saw."

"Convenient." I commented.

"I know, right? Smithers got it for me to take here. Why? I'll never know, but now I'm glad he did." He answered calmly hauling the box out.

"Can we cut down trees?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I think so, as long as it's close to the entrance to the woods. Cabins do it all the time to repair their cabins. See?" He pointed to the woods and I saw more than one stump. He scampered to the roof, and put his hands down to haul Nudge up. I jumped up and saw Angel down on the ground.

When I raised an eyebrow she said "Cub thinks that we need someone on the ground to pass up tools and move debris'. Also the roof will be too crowded."

Angel passed us each a hammer and we used them to carefully pry up the nails holding down the tarps that made the cabin water proof. We passed down the tarps and nails to Angel who neatly folded them and put them in a pile out of the way. Then we began prying up boards. The sun was beating down on us by the time we were done, and we had gotten more than a few looks from passing Units.

After we had removed the roof, Cub and I measured the gap we would need to fill to make a solid floor, and how we would do it. We decided that if we created a sort of tick tack toe board using the support beams we did not remove we could fill in the gaps. We climbed down and had a drink of water from the canteen Angel had filled and had a sandwich Nudge had made in the mess hall.

We all walked down to the forest edge and chose the trees we would need to cut. After the fifth tree was felled, Sargent stormed up the path. "What are you doing?!" He raged.

"Sir, we are adding another story to the cabin, as there is not enough room. We did not want to bother you Sir." I stated respectfully. Cub had snapped to attention perfectly and I was trying to copy him.

The sergeant apparently could tell I was trying to respect him, because he smiled. "You two are great for each other. I have not seen Cub smile until you came here, and he is actually attempting to get you to respect authority. Keep it up. Yes, I know that you are both government spies, and Pup I know about the wings. I had to play the part. No hard feelings?" He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Of course not sir. Any advice?" I asked hopefully. After cutting down the trees we were at a loss of what to do.

He threw back his head and laughed. "Of course not. I want to see what you come up with. Have fun. Oh and this might help." He tossed us each an army issue knife then headed back down the path.

We felled a few more trees and began to painfully drag them down the path. When all fifteen trees were next to our cabin, we took five trunks and cut them to match the measurements we created for the floor. Then we began shaving off the bark with the knifes. After that Alex pulled out some sandpaper from a hidden pocket in the box and we sanded down the boards. Finally Cub, Chick and I climbed back on the roof, soon to be floor, and began nailing the boards in place. After one and a half hours and thirteen broken boards we had a nice smooth hardwood floor installed. My thumb was blue and Nudge had somehow hit her forehead with the hammer. Angel had gotten the bark off another three trees and came up to join us.

After measuring the sides of the room, we decided to split the cabin into three rooms, a main room, and two bedrooms. We had another debate on who would partner with whom, and it was decided that Kit and Chick would share one while me and Cub got the other. We used a black marker to correctly place the walls and began.

It was noon before we were done. The walls had collapsed five times, earning laughs from the sergeant who had pulled out a lawn chair to watch. The inside walls were made with sanded wood while the outside was rough and still covered in bark. We cut a hole into the floor above Cub's old bunk and made it like a trapdoor that opened into the main area. A few sturdy planks were nailed into the wall to make a ladder. The sergeant came up and whistled. "It'll work. Are you sure this is your first time?" Then he saw the bed rooms. "Who is sharing?" He asked forcing, me and Cub to fess up, laughing all the while, ignoring our blushes.

"I'll get a soldier to get you your uniforms when you get back, though yours and Kit's won't fit at all." Sargent told Nudge.

"It's okay, I'll fix the uniforms up." I told him. He nodded and left to get back to work.

We finished the roof around one. We had made plans to sneak to the nearest mall for much needed supplies. After that we cleaned up our mess and stood back to admire our work. We had scooted Cub's bed out of the way and cut a window into the roof and our bedroom wall that faced the woods. We were planning to buy two glass windows, the window on the roof being a secret escape route. "What is this!?" Wolf roared, seeing the second story.

"Our room." Angel answered sweetly.

"What, when?" Snake asked weakly.

I noticed that Cub was silent, starring at the ground. He was quiet, but we had talked with each other while making the second story, comparing childhood memories and favorite colors. Anger bloomed within me as I remembered my first meeting with K- Unit. Looking at my flock's faces they remembered too. "Cat got your tongue Double 0 nothing?" Wolf taunted Cub.

Nudge's fist tightened along with mine. "This is what we did as you were training today." I answered curtly.

He glanced at me. "Oh look it's the little b*t*Hess-" He started but was cut off by Nudge's fist slamming into his face.

"Just because were younger then you, does not give you the right to be a big bully." She ranted.

"Move." I commanded them. Still staring at their fallen leader they wordlessly moved out of our path. We went to the showers to rinse off, using Cub's sheets at a curtain for us girls, then using the one we ripped up for towels. We washed our outfits as best we could to at least appear fresh and then pulled on the sock's Cub lent us.

We started out walking to Annaparks, the closest town with a mall, but ended up flying, me and Nudge suspending Alex by his arms. We arrived behind the mall fifteen minutes later, checking for cameras before landing in an alley near the mall. I pulled out the Max card and walked in. "Okay, first we need clothes." I informed them. "Practical outfits, but if you see a few you must have, grab them. Jackets, P.J.'s and underwear along with shoes." I informed blushing. Alex continued walking as if he hadn't heard the last one. Very wise.

"There is a store called Tweety's that should cover all that." He informed us leading us to a huge clothing store that had every outfit imaginable in every size for boys and girls. Nudge and Angel rushed in after agreeing to meet me in the dressing area in an hour, but Alex stayed with me heading to the juniors section.

"Why aren't you getting anything?" I asked him.

"Oh, I don't leave camp. Also it's your money for your family." He said blushing.

I smiled and nudged him in the direction of the guys section. "As annoying as you are, you're now a part of our messed up life. Besides, it's not my money." He smiled happily, and then headed off. I arrived and immediately grabbed a black shirt that said 'C.S.I.- Can't Stand Idiots.' Another was blue and said 'Sarcasm.. Loading. Please Wait.' A purple one proclaimed 'And yet, despite the look on my face, you're still talking.' A gray followed with a green stick person running with scissors, and another green one said 'I'm not stubborn, my way is just better.' A brown one I grabbed before continuing announced 'fine don't agree with me, I can't force you to be right.'

After my graphic tee binge I selected a few plain tee's of random colors. The long sleeve shirts I picked were just plain, except for the one that had a falcon on it with the words 'fly on', and a rainbow black 'rock on' with a set of headphones. I grabbed three pairs of dark jeans, along with a lighter pair. Some jean shorts were chucked in my pile. A set of black sweat pants were tossed into the cart I had grabbed. Underthings were tossed in and hidden under the black, navy, gray, and tan hoodies and coats I threw in. A pair of 'Bite Me' P.J. set and a plain black ones finished me off.

I went to the dressing room to wait and saw Alex was already done. I sent him back out with orders to get three more pairs of jeans, fifteen shirts and a jacket, when I saw he only got a tee and a pair of blue jeans. After another few minutes he was back and we waited for the girls.

Right at the end of their limit, they showed up and we paid, me not bothering to check what they purchased, and left. "Right, now we need paint, lighting, windows, beds, and furniture." I informed them. Alex led us to a hardware store and another binge began. We got a deal on two sets of black steel bunk beds that had nice comfy mattresses with them that would fit in our house. The girls picked a nice pink for their walls, along with a black bedspread that had images of lipstick, kisses, hearts, peace signs and more stamped on it. Alex and I selected a nice sky blue paint and silver bedspreads. The pillows were black, along with the two chests we purchased. A nice black desk was found and we accompied it with a white deck chair. The light we selected was battery powered, could stick to the roof, and made our room look like it was in the sky with the way the shade reflected with the blue paint. Navy curtains were purchased along with a navy rug.

The main room was chosen by the two girls, which is how it ended up being bright neon orange with other neon colored accents. A three person red sofa was packed up and a lime green bean bag was selected. A low brown coffee table with a striped neon lamp was ordered. The final thing we bought was some waterproof sealant we could smother in cracks to fill them up and a warm fuzzy pink carpet.

After we left that store we bought some card games to play, along with a few board games. We went back and purchased a brown bookshelf for the main room and a couple books for each of us. I bought a sewing kit and Angel got some coloring supplies and other craft junk. Alex got a football and Nudge got a makeup kit. Then we ate lunch at McDonalds, scaring Alex with how much we ate. Right before we left we each bought a pair of sneakers.

We arrived back around five from hauling the stuff in the wagons from the mall. With all the soldiers in mess hall or doing last minute activities we set up our new home after sneaking ourselves and our supplies into the camp. Around seven we collapsed, finished. A soldier came in to the lower floor to deliver the uniforms and supplies, which I collected, then began fitting Angel's seeing Nudges were her size. For the shoes we used a pair that matched Alex's that we bought at the mall. Finished for the day and knowing that we would have an early one tomorrow we decided to hit the hay after showing Alex how to stack his fist along with us. For the first time I could remember, I went to bed with a smile on my face in my new 'Bite Me' P.J.'s.

**Authors Note: Yep it was super long. Don't expect it often. Next chapter is a surprise but you only get it if you review. Your review counts and I really appreciate them. Also I redid this chapter because my trusty advisor thought that the Sarge was being to nice. I agreed. I'm writting the next chapter, but I need to get some details squared away before I post it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Okay so first off, I want to say thank you to We are ****infinite.5**** for helping me with activities and character suggestions, ****Coolisawesome**** for your publicity and kind words and ****Tonna/ Tonna James**** for reviewing on two chapters. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate you sticking with me. For everyone else, awesome! When I began writing this I had a little over 300 reviews. I really appreciate my readers out there. Now sorry last chapter was not overly action packed, but I felt like I needed to get some basics out of the way. I am waiting to confirm a few military facts with We are infinite.5 before I can post this so it is accurate. Also, even though it will take a little longer I am sticking to and ahead of schedule. This chapter will have a lot of action but will start off slow. Here is chapter 5.**

Alex's Pov:

I woke up to the sun shining peacefully on my face and the sound of light breathing on something so cozy, I felt like I was in heaven. 'Am I dead?' I wondered. I opened my eyes to reveal a foreign sky blue room and a warm cozy silver comforter over me. I panicked, not recognizing the barracks until I looked above me to see an arm dangling over the edge of the bunk bed with a speckled feather just peeking out the side next to it.

With a crash, all of yesterday's events came slamming forward into my mind. It was hard to believe that yesterday I had become part of a make shift family, and revealed I was a spy. I felt so peaceful and rested. I felt greater than I ever had since Jack died. It still hurt, but I did not want to curl up in a ball and cry like I used to. With a small smile on my face, I began to lie back down from where I had shot up by the sudden panic attack. "CREAK" a spring groaned.

"Bloody Hel-" Pup screamed as she shot out of bed to the sudden sound that woke her up, only to hit her head on the roof and fall over the side of the bed. Last night she had claimed the top bunk for herself, which was fine by me. Being part bird probably meant that she liked higher places. She landed on the ground with a 'Thud'. She glanced around the room for intruders, then seeing none settled for glaring at me.

"Glad you're awake." I said cheerfully smiling a bit. She was wearing her gray 'Bite Me.' Pajamas with red words and her hair was a rat's playground.

Her scowl, which could rival Wolf's at the moment, deepened. "I hate morning people."

"That's no way to be." I joked cheekily. "Being positive annoys enough people to make it worth the effort."

She thought about that for a bit. Just when I was sure she would answer I heard a small snore and glanced at her slumped body. "How can you go back to sleep?" I asked her, not expecting an answer.

"I'm not." She answered when I had my back turned, startling me and making me end up on the floor next to her. We took one look at the others face and burst out laughing. Once we calmed down, she banished me as she got dressed and told me to wake up the girls.

I walked across the small community area and knocked on the door. When I got no reply I opened it to reveal the girlified room that belonged in some nice couple's house, not a military camp. The scent of perfume and nail polish assaulted my nose and I backed out to take a deep breath before going in. Chick was sprawled across the bottom bunk tangled in her sheets. I shook her shoulder. "Wha?" she got out before slumping back down.

"Come on sleepyhead. Wake up." I said shacking her lightly. "You don't want to be late on your first day of training."' Or any day' I added in my head.

"Oh yeah!" she squealed fully awake. "Today's a big day. Let's go." She got up and tried to drag me out but I managed to release my wrist from her death grip.

"Not yet," I said. "I still need to wake up Kit. And you need to get dressed."

"Oh yeah. Thanks." She smiled and sat down on the bed.

I climbed up the bunk stairs to see Kit curled up in a ball inside a pile of blankets and stuffed animals. She had a light smile on her face. Total looked up from where he was sleeping on a big pillow next to her head. "Wake up sweetie." I called softly.

She blinked her blue eyes, yawned and stretched. "Hi Alex." She said.

"You need to get up and dressed, then meet me and Pup in the neon room. Hi Total." I told them. I ruffled Kit's hair and then climbed back down and left the room. Pup was fully dressed in the main room and looked wide awake. We exchanged a nod and then I slipped in the room to change. I pulled on an outfit that matched Max's. There was a white tee with a pair of army green cargo pants and a matching vest. A pair of black socks and boots followed. Dressed I put away my sweats and joined Pup in waiting for the others.

Soon enough, Chick and Kit came out followed by Total in a matching outfit. Last night Pup had taken out one of her needles and sewed Kit's clothes to fit based on a butterfly shirt she had bought. Total had gotten an army green color made from scraps off of Kit's pants. He wore it proudly and would not stop commenting on how awesome it was. It had gotten to the point where it became a cover blowing hazard and he was banished to Kit's bunk.

Pup stood up. "Time for the ten demandments." Total muttered. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from laughing.

"Okay, we need to lay down some ground rules. First, no wings or special powers. Nudge, you can't explode buildings and Angel, no brain washed soldiers. Total get on the uncivilized party boat because you can't talk. Second, stick to me or Cub for today if you can. Third, attempt to listen to people in charge or at the very least don't cause trouble. If they deserve it give it to them, but remember how old you should be. Don't eat huge amounts; I have peanut butter crackers you can eat throughout the day. Try not to blow the soldiers minds with your amazingness. Don't mention who you are or any secrets. Kick anyone who is harassing you. Our amazing living conditions are a secret. Ummm… Yeah, that's about it. If I come up with anything else I'll let you know." Max sat back own.

"I'm hungry." Nudge proclaimed looking at Pup desperately.

"Me too." Angel agreed. "Can we have breakfast?"

I looked at Max who shrugged letting me take over. "Generally, you wait for your entire unit to get ready and go to breakfast together." I informed them. I made the mistake of looking over at Angel who had on bambi eyes. Those things could melt your soul. "Wow, those are good."

She smiled. "Cub, could you go wake up Wolf and get him to take us?" Nudge asked.

"No." I answered immediately without any hesitation. "Wolf is not a morning person and I want to live."

"But I'm hungry." Nudge groaned.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Cub with me, everyone else stays here!" Max ordered going to the door and climbing down.

I hesitantly followed her. K-unit was all asleep in their bunks, Eagle drooling and Wolf snoring lightly. When my feet touched down Fox shot up looked at us and lied back down, rolling his eyes. Max tapped her foot for a while then lost patience. "Get Your Lazy Butts Out Of Bed You Sorry Excuses For Soldiers!" She hollered into the room, loud enough to wake the whole camp.

Wolf shot up and hit his head on Snakes bunk, and Eagle fell off his. Once they had gotten the situation they let go of the guns they had grabbed and relaxed. "What do the little babies want?" Wolf asked sneering at us.

Max sighed. "The little babies want you to go see a doctor for the brain injury you have that makes you think that we are infants. Then after you get over yourself we want you to take us to breakfast."

Wolf smirked. "No."

Max simply shrugged. "Whatever. I tried."

"Yeah maybe if you were not such a b #*h and you respected me a little more I'd take you" Wolf said.

"Lay off them Wolf." Fox muttered.

"Why? Does little Foxy want to join the babies for a bottle?"

To her credit Max did a great job of ignoring them. She just simply walked over to the trap door. "Kit, Chick come on were leaving. Bring your dog." She called up. The two girls came down with Total sitting on Angels shoulder.

"I did not say that I was taking you." Wolf said confused.

"I know." Max answered happily. "We're just going to have to be brave and walk a half mile by ourselves. I hope we don't get lost on the dirt path that leads us directly there."

"She got you Wolf-man." Eagle cheered right before we walked out.

There was still mist in the air and the ground was crunchy under the frozen dew. A few leaves snapped under our feet as we walked along the path. "Remember, the soldiers won't appreciate that you're here. Some can be worse than Wolf. Just ignore them and try to avoid any fights." I warned them when the mess house came in sight.

There was a steady stream of chatter from the soldiers that silenced as soon as we walked in. More than a few heads turned as Max led us calmly up to the food line, ignoring the stairs. I did my best not to fidget and Angel grabbed my hand. We received our slop and followed Max to an empty table near the back. The conversations resumed as we sat down, but they were now pointed at us.

Max picked up her fork and calmly began eating her food. We took that as our example to do so too. "This is really good!" Nudge exclaimed when she tried it much to my shock. Max and Angel agreed. We made tense small talk, and I could tell that the Flock did not appreciate the stares any more than I did. Max kept on twitching and she was bending her fork now that she had finished. Total was lying on Angel's feet after eating his fill of a bowl Angel had gotten him.

"You like it?" I asked amazed that she was not complaining.

"Of course. It beats desert rat any day." She confirmed happily. She ate another helping with the others and sighed content, just as I finished mine.

"Yo, Cubby." Shark from B- unit called out. Max sighed and gripped her knife.

"What?" I muttered.

"You finally get some friends? Did Mummy and Daddy think you were lonely?" He sneered annoyingly. Max's eye twitched and I knew she was trying to keep her temper in check. The knife was bent beyond recognition. "Little girl, if you ever want to hang out with a real man-"

That's as far as he got because the next second the mangled knife flew from Max's hand to land quivering in the pole by is face. It became dead silent. She plucked an unused straw out of the table holder and handed it to him. "Here's a straw so you can Suck. It. Up." She said calmly. Then she turned around and went back to talking like nothing happened.

"Why you little brat. You need to learn some respect. I'll squash you like a bug." He goaded.

"Charming. You work on that. Meanwhile, I'll sit here and watch your ego try to fit in the hall." She said putting her head down to rest. In a split second, Shark had stood up and raced over to where Max was sitting a millisecond before. Max had jumped up and moved out of the way. When Shark ran into the table Max pushed him down on the ground and put a foot on his back. "Anyone else have anything they want to say?" She asked the group of stunned soldiers. Shark was one of the best fighters and he had been defeated by a school girl. "No? Good. I'm here now and so are the others. Cry yourself a river of tears, build a bridge, and get over it. If you mess with one of them you mess with me and the results of that won't be pretty. Stop acting like little girls who can't find their lipstick." She got off Shark. "Come on." She said motioning to us. We got up and dumped our trays, then left.

"That was like, so, so, amazing Pup!" Nudge cheered happily.

"Thanks sweetie, I try." Max told her. We sat under a tree for the half an hour before our first activity. It was a timed twelve mile run with packs. When the time came we pushed ourselves up and went to the starting line just in time for K-unit to arrive. Fox nodded at us while Wolf sneered. Eagle and Snake just ignored us.

"Okay, listen up Pansies." The instructor, a young fair headed man by the name Cheetah called. "You will be preforming a twelve mile run with 90 pound packs. Kids, you will have a 50 pound pack. Little girl, you will have a twenty pound pack. No whining and keep running." We each collected the pack he handed to us, Pup helping Kit with hers. When everyone packs were fitted we straitened and waited for permission to start. "Well? What are you waiting for? Move it." We saluted once and began.

Right from the start Wolf sprinted to the lead with his unit following. Max rolled her eyes and began at a much slower rate. I did some quick math in my head. "We have approximately 10 minutes for each mile; preferably less if we want to make it back with time to spare." I informed her.

"Okay so we need to do nine and a half for every other mile and ten for the others." She concluded. "We can do that." She said motioning to the girls.

"I can too." I agreed. K-Unit was out of sight. "There is no way they can keep that pace for the whole twelve miles." I said.

Nudge shrugged. "Let them wear themselves out. It does not concern us. It's like karma for them being so rude."

Angel nodded along with Total. "Yeah their really mean. Total thinks that Wolf really earned his name."

"That's nice for Total." Max said. "What does he think about my name?"

Angel glanced at Total and shook her head, making her blonde curls bounce around everywhere. "He says not to tell you because you will skin him alive."

Max smiled. "Smart dog."

After about ten miles we were keeping pace with our set time and doing well. Total was panting a little after eight miles and ended up having to be picked up by Max for the ninth, though he went back down after a little breather. Max had amazed me with the ability to tie Angels shoe while I was holding her as we ran. Nudge had kept a constant commentary for us as we ran, seeming to never run out of breath. When I asked her about it she blushed and said, "My lungs are super developed allowing more air to get in and stay there so I breathe a little less than the others." I had smiled at her and told her that it was very cool. She had given me a running hug.

On our last mile we saw K-unit ahead of us. They were running fine but were obviously a little tired if their red faces were anything to go by. They saw us and picked up their pace, leaving us alone again. Max just snorted and shook her head at their antics. "Unbelievable." She muttered.

We finished on time, with five minutes to spare if everyone but my non-existent internal clock was right. We were barely panting and no one had really broken a sweat. The trainer simply raised an eyebrow at us, leaving me to wonder what it meant. It could go from anywhere of 'Wow. They did it.' Or 'Darn, I wish they got lost.' K-Unit was glaring at us for no reason.

"Nuh-uh." Kit told me by whispering in my ear. "They are mad at us for showing them up." That made since. Kit just gave me an all- knowing smile.

"Quit while you're ahead." Max advised me guessing what Kit was doing.

Nudge joined us as we began stretching to cool down and make sure we did not pull something. Me and Max ended up in a competition to see who was the most flexible. We both did the splits and kicked straight into the air along with other activities. I only won doing a back bend while walking towards our feet on our hands because of her wings. That did not stop me from rubbing it in though.

"Oh shut up." She said flustered and began leading us to our next activity, The Killing house.

"They won't actually kill us, right Cub?" Chick asked nervously, holding onto my arm.

"Of course not." I said laughing. "Otherwise I'd be dead. The killing house is just a building set up to act like an infiltration simulator. It will have trip wires that you have to avoid, stun grenades, tear gas, and other booby traps. They even have some fake mines."

She relaxed a little and so did the others. When we got there K-Unit was waiting for us, along with B-Unit who sneered. "Okay, you will go in as groups of four. Your mission is to simply get out alive. Get ready."

Immediately K-unit turned to each other sending a silent but clear message: 'You're on your own.' B-Unit seemed to be making bets on how long it would take for us to be blown up. Max held her hear high and walked over to the supply table, with us right behind her backing her up. She smirked at 'our units' look of shock and selected a lock picking kit, along with an extra one that was on the table. She tossed it to me and only then did I notice that she had grabbed the only two complete sets. By the looks on the other soldier's faces, they had noticed to. The trainer obviously had as he seemed to be silently laughing at Pup's boldness.

Luckily before they could try anything, we were each led to our group's gate. We were given a map that had our starting location as well as our ending location. Some parts had it filled in with lines that were walls but other parts were blank. We were told that that was unexplored territory. The House was set up as a giant maze.

Me and Pup examined the map. She whistled. "Well, let's get ready. Total, you get point with me. Nod if something is wrong or amiss. Cub follow right flank. Chick, you got left. Kit has rear. If something is wrong, Raise your hand or do something else to get someone's attention. Pay attention and don't get separated. Does anyone have any questions?" We all shook our heads as Pup slid into leader mode. I easily let her, knowing that she was a person I could trust, and that she would get the job done. "Good. Let's show these soldiers what were made of."

A siren sounded and we entered. The room was a ruby red color and was fancily decorated. We examined the walls looking for sensors, but finding none and receiving a shake from Total allowed us to enter. We continued out of a wooden door into a bright yellow hallway. After examining the map and guessing about trail endings we turned left. At the next door we had to enter, designed to look like an office, Total shook his head. We looked around but did not see anything. "Smoke." I mouthed at Pup. She examined her kit and shook her head. Mine did not have anything either.

Chick offered up a bottle of perfume. I took it and grabbed my kit, finding the blue dye for marking passed doors. It would fade to clear after an hour. I tossed the items to Pup who carefully opened the perfume and mixed it with the dye. Then she sprayed it into the air revealing the moving hidden lasers. They were set to activate an alarm if we hit them. Pup motioned me over and pointed to a switch on the desk across the room. I handed her my kit and then stepped into the room after examining it. I dodged left, ducked low, jumped and did a handstand. I reached the desk, deactivating the alarms. The flock crossed over and Nudge handed me the kit. We all stepped over the tripwire at the doorway.

The map ended, but Total pretended to be a shorthand pointer and nudged us to go right. We avoided the motion sensors and heat traps. Pup pointed out the buckets that would spill if certain doors were opened, and the knock out gas canisters. I motioned to the stun grenades and shuddered at the memory of them. Finally we were pretty sure that we were back on the map as the last few turns had corresponded with the map. We carefully entered the last section of the Killing house, right as B-unit joined us from their hall. They saw us and glared and moved to block us. K-unit came out, but ignored us and continued on their way.

Pup slowly began to inch us along the wall to avoid the mines in the direct path to the door. B-unit just smirked, watching us grow closer. All of a sudden they attacked, though it was not much of a shock. "Are you crazy?!" Pup whisper yelled. She had nailed Bear in the groin, but was supporting him so he would not activate a mine and make us all fail. Nudge was piggyback riding Pig. Rat was guarding the exit and Shark was just smirking.

Quickly, as if by some unspoken signal, Bear got up and joined Shark with Rat at the exit. "What you gonna do now sweetheart?" Shark asked. "No mommy to save you now."

All of a sudden Pig flipped Chick off of him into a mine, and then sprinted out with his unit. Miraculously, the mine did not go off, but an unmistakable 'click' echoed through the room. Click started silently crying when she realized she was laying on an activated mine. If she moved it would go off. It would not kill her, but with her being right on the floor near it, she could become deaf. Especially if their hearing was as good as they claimed.

"Damn." Pup muttered. "Okay, Chick, don't panic. We will get you off. Stay still." We stepped up and examined the ticking tile as well as we could without touching it.

"How did they get the mine there?" I muttered. It must off sparked something in Pup, because she took out her knife and began prying up tiles around the mine. It revealed that the tiles were all placed on support beams and the mine was in-between them. "That's a pressure mine." I informed her recalling the lecture on it. "It'll go off if the amount of pressure on it changes, so the weight on top of it needs to stay the same.

Pup took a deep breath. "Chick, I need you to sit up slowly." Chick nodded carefully and did, keeping her hands off the panel. "Good, now slowly lift a leg up." Chick did, and as she moved Pup slid her leg lightly on the panel. "Stand up but lean heavily on your leg off the panel." We watched with bated breath at how Pup maneuvered Chick off of the mine, taking her place.

Pup glanced up at all of us. "Clear out, I'm going to step off of the mine."

"No way!" I refused immediately, everyone else crying out similarly.

"You have a better idea?" She countered. "Look I'll step off then run like hell for the door."

"No." I refused. I looked at the room and saw the bookshelves that lined the room. I glanced at Pup and she seemed to understand immediately. "You think it would work?" I asked hesitantly.

She shrugged. "Contrary to popular belief I don't get teammates pushed into mines often, but I assume getting blown up would suck."

I headed over to the bookshelf and grabbed 15 different books in different sizes. After much directing from Pup, we had the ones we needed for her weight. She took a breath then nodded at me to begin. Carefully her leg slid onto the normal ground, but she leaned practically completely on the mine. Book by book we began transferring her weight until it was done and she was off of the pad. She smiled and received a hug from our two members. Then much to my surprise I go one too.

"Thanks Cub." Angel told me. Total licked Pup's hand. She rolled her eyes and motioned for us to follow her out. We made it out just as the buzzer for the time limit sounded.

From the sergeant's cabin in the base, three sets of eyes watched the events of the killing house unfold. "The girl's a natural born leader." The Sargent told the two heads of M16.

Mrs. Jones nodded. "Yes, she is a valuable asset. What about the two younger girls."

"Wait a few more years. They're nowhere near as skilled as the older two, but they will be when their older." Blunt informed.

Sargent Matthews shifted uncomfortably at the mention of the poor girl's future. Cub was in too deep, anyone could see that much if they cared enough to look, but the girls had their whole life ahead of them. While, maybe not Pup, but Kit looked 7 at most. 'It's sad how our country would simply abuse a few to help others. That's why I became a soldier, to help' he thought.

"Make a new unit." Blunt commanded.

Mrs., Jones eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What?" she gasped.

"Pup needs to practice being a leader, and they work well together. Agent Rider looks closer to operational then he was earlier, and they have only been training for two days. This will boost morale and convince them to work for us easier." He explained.

Blunt turned to the sergeant. "Expect a mission file for them sometime over the next months." With that he turned out of the office with Mrs. Jones leaving a very tired Sargent Matthews behind.

"This will go over great!" He muttered into his hands.

**Authors Note: Okay, The one I did in the beginning of the story, I wrote when I started writing this. This one I wrote after I finished. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. What do you all think of the new unit? I'm going to call it L-Unit. If you have any suggestions or comments, please review. This chapter is a little late because of school. I remember before I began writing stories how much it bothered me when someone would say that the updates were late because of that. Now I completely understand. Thanks for reading! Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rant: Hey, I got the nastiest review from someone and I'm calling them out. Guest said and I quote: "This story is gay you act like Alex is some pathetic little boy who can't stand up for himself were you writing about yourself?" Now I understand if you think that, and it is perfectly fine if you do. I will freely admit that I am not Anthony Horowitz and I probably have not completely mastered his style. However that does not give you the right to post that. I am a girl you idiot and frankly you don't have to read this. In fact if you want to be such a hater please don't. I don't appreciate it and I'm sure no one else does either. Please for future reference keep your smart a** comments to yourself or phrase them in a nicer way. I accept criticism and encourage you to point out things that you think need to be changed or fixed, however that does not necessarily mean that I'll listen to your suggestion. In my opinion Max is a little more vocal then Alex. She snaps quicker while Alex is more likely to let things go. Also, whose idea was it with the books? And for the leader thing, Max is a natural. A nicer way to phrase that comment would have been "Hi, I don't think Alex should be portrayed as the weak kid he is in your story." That would have been acceptable. Instead you have brought out your obvious lack of vocabulary and have introduced your PMS-ing 8****th**** grade girl gutter talk. Again that review was unacceptable and unwanted, like you. Please, for future reference take your unhelpful comments and shove it. You must realize that writing is difficult and comments from people like you are discouraging. Whatever you thought that was, it was not helpful at all. Have a nice life.**

**Authors Note: I apologize to everyone else who had to read the above rant. Anyway, I'm beginning to write this on the 28****th**** of January. I want to point out that I do appreciate your comments and criticism I just don't appreciate the hating from that person. Rosiedude and PseudonymHere are my favorite reviewers from the last chapter so virtual high five to them. PseudonymHere has written a story called Red Wings which is a Harry Potter and Maximum Ride crossover that I recommend you check out as it is awesome. Again, thanks for supporting and reading my story. As of this minute I have 577 views. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

Max's POV:

I was completely mad at B-Unit. They had crossed the line when they pushed Nudge into the mine. She could have been seriously injured, or worse.B-Unit had complete looks of shock on their faces when we came out uninjured and on time. K-Unit was simply smirking at how they finished first.

"What took you so long?!" The trainer, Falcon barked at us.

I gritted my teeth. I would get B-Unit back, but not now. My revenge was going to be way worse than tattling like a little girl. "Nothing sir." I ground out.

"Any longer and you would have failed. Pick it up next time. You're dismissed." The trainer said then left, leaving us units alone. I turned to Shark who was laughing at us, ready to hit him for what he did. Before I could move though, Cub had moved so fast it was just a blur and socked him where it hurt.

While he was down on the ground Cub kicked him once in the side of the face. "What was that?" Rat asked angrily while Pig helped their leader up.

Cub sneered. "Be glad it wasn't on a mine." He turned around and walked up to us. He high-fived Angel and hugged Nudge.

"I'm still putting a bee hive in their cabin." I told him.

He pouted. "Only one?" K-Unit looked at us worriedly.

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"Oh nothing. We had a minor disagreement." Cub told him.

"Disagreement my as-"I told him, stopping at the last minute. B-Unit glared at us and I showed them the bird. They started to come down to us, but stopped when Total growled and bit Shark.

"What next?" Angel asked with a small smile.

"K-Unit to Sargent's Cabin, K-Unit to Sargent's Cabin." Blared over the speakers.

"I guess were going to the Sargent's Cabin." I told her.

"Come on." Wolf said gruffly, leading the older men away. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Cub who was rolling his eyes too. I bumped him with my elbow, and he pushed me across the path. I pushed him back, and he bumped into Nudge. Soon we had an all-out game of tag going. "Stop that." Wolf commanded. Angel shook her finger at him when his back was turned.

We reached the cabin and Wolf knocked respectfully. "Come in." Sargent called.

We entered single file. I tried marching in like Wolf but found it to ridiculous to continue. We stood at attention in front of the Sergeants desk. He looked like someone had walked on his grave followed by a giant parade. "It has come to my attention that there is 8 people in your unit. Normal units only have 4 members." I glanced at Cub fearfully; they would not separate us, would they? Kit squeezed my hand. "I have decided to make another unit." I let out a breath I did not know I had been holding. "Pup you're the leader. Who is you second?" He asked.

"Cub." I said without any hesitation in my voice. He stepped up shocked.

"Cub, sniper and weapons expert. I heard you can shoot." Cub nodded.

"Chick, third in command, communications. Kit, you're the medic." They nodded seriously. I smiled inside. Kit had healing abilities and Chick was a big talker. I was confident she would pick up a language quickly. "You all will be L-unit. I'm going to keep you in K-Unit's cabin though. Dismissed." Sargent told us.

**Authors Note: Sorry it is so short. I'm really busy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I just wanted to go out of my way and specially thank all of the supportive feedback I have been getting. When I posted the rant last chapter I was really upset, but then all of my readers posted such encouraging feedback, I was shocked. I'm really flattered with how much you guys like this story because it really started as a crazy idea in my head. Hayfever Whale, you are super-duper nice. PseudonymHere, J'aime lire you guys are awesome too. I wrote this today so it's short, but it is funny and action packed. I have 728 views.**

Alex POV

By the time we got out of Sargent's barracks it was the end of the day. My head was swimming; I could not believe that Pup wanted _me_ to be her second in command. She knew the others way longer then she knew me, and they seemed really capable. I was really honored. K-Unit looked happy that we were out of their hair and they could work as a four man unit again.

Max was walking next to me with her pin that showed she was a unit leader displayed proudly on her collar. Angel and Nudge were chatting up a storm, talking about the languages they would have to learn or the wounds they would have to stitch. I was not overly worried about being the sharp-shooter. My Scorpia training would come in handy, and I had heard of most of the bombs. Now all I needed to learn is how to disable them.

The bell for dinner rang throughout the camp and we headed over there a little behind K-Unit. Soldiers stopped and starred at Pup's new badge, and most were whispering about if it was a joke. We entered the mess hall and received our slop, a grayish brownish mixture that was supposed to be some kind of meat with beans. When we turned around, I noticed that all of the units had spread out among the tables so that there were no empty ones open.

It was a silent but obvious comment. 'We don't and won't accept you.' A few soldiers were snickering, but most seemed to be waiting to see what we would do. Nudge shifted beside me, but Max simply radiated confidence, and I tried to copy her example. Max smirked at all of the offending soldiers. Then she led us confidently to the center of the mess hall, and sat down right on the floor.

We followed her example and began eating. Many soldiers were openly starring at us, but some of the older ones were smiling and laughing at our boldness. We got a thumbs up from Eagle until Wolf made him put his hands down. B-Unit was glaring at us hatefully, and I knew whose idea it was instantly. Shark had a foot shapped bruise on his forehead and was moving a little slower.

They stood up and walked over to us. What little chatter was there was silenced instantly. I figured that we were the most interesting issue in camp since the Green Jackets came. "So you're a unit leader now." Shark asked loudly, strutting around like he owned the place.

"You're eyes actually work!" Max shot back. "I was starting to wonder. What happened? It looks like you walked into a tree." Some of the soldiers laughed. Money traded hands. I smirked; Shark could back down defeated or admit he was kicked by me.

"Hand to Hand practice, ever heard of it Princess?" Pig lied.

My mouth fell open. "Pup, your royalty? How come you never told me? Then we could have hired a giant tree army to run into them and whack them with their branches in hand to hand combat."

B-Unit went red, and for a second I thought that they would lunge. Shark seemed to shrug it off though and everyone stood down. The other units were watching us like a tennis match. "What unit are you anyways?" Rat sneered. His pointy face and beady eyes made it hard for me to take him seriously.

"L-Unit." Nudge told them, before taking a big bite of her meat. She had given up trying to cut it and had stabbed it with her fork as she chewed on it.

"What, L for losers?" Bear asked, with a stupid grin on his face.

"No," Max corrected slowly like she was talking to a little kid, "L for lovely, and I'm da*n beautiful."

"Burn!" Frog shouted from the crowd. His unit started clapping with him, and other units started. We stood up and took a bow. Wolf gave a formal nod, acknowledging our victory.

In a blur, Pig reached down and grabbed a hand full of beans, then threw them on Kit and wiped his hands on her outfit. Kit looked unimpressed. "Just because your code name is Pig does not mean you have to act like one. Be a big boy and use a napkin." To prove her point she wiped her hands with one slowly, as if showing him how to do it.

The soldiers were cheering her on and glancing disapprovingly at B-Unit. Money was handed over and winners were counting it happily. They finally seemed to take a hint and turned around to leave. Nudge was picking beans out of Angel's hair and trying to get the sauce off her shirt. Max seemed ready to kill, but was obviously proud of how Kit handled it. I was not ready to let it go. I grabbed a knife and threw it at the pole right next to their head. It landed with a deafening thud and stood there quivering. They turned slowly, shocked and mad.

"Next one's through your face." I told them seriously with a wicked grin on my face. To prove my point I threw my fork so it brushed Bear's hair.

"You'll regret this." Shark vowed. "You don't want us as your enemy."

"Well I certainly don't want you as my friend." I told him scratching my chin putting on a thinking pose.

After dinner we headed to the showers to try and clean off. We had stopped at the cabin to pick up the old sheet to use as a shower curtain and had brought an extra uniform and our toiletries. We set up the curtain and I stood watch as the girls showered and changed. The beans seemed to be caked in Angel's curly blonde hair as you could hear her muttering curses as it was brushed out. When they got out they walked with eyes closed out the bathroom and waited for me outside.

We dropped off our dirty clothes and sheet at the cleaners and waited until they were done to head up to our cabin floor. We hung out in the neon room playing cards, Uno, and Sorry until it was dark. Then we changed into our pajamas and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is really depressing; I got no reviews on chapter 8. It makes me sad****. Another thing that makes me sad is that no one seems to be reading this anymore. I guess here is the next chapter…**

Max POV:

Max felt she deserved a high five. In the face, with a hammer. She honestly was amazed at her skill for getting into these situations. Normally, when facing a 35 foot climbing wall, she would, I don't know, fly over it. Now she had to climb it with her brand new unit, their hands, a few hooks, and a twenty foot rope. Oh and the unit that climbs up and over it the slowest has been promised push-ups until they drop.

Her unit, L-Unit, was standing next to K-Unit, B-Unit, H-Unit, and R-Unit starring up at the wall. Nudge's mouth was hanging open and Angel was looking dazed. Only Alex did not seem fazed. He glanced up at her and saw her inner panic, "We have had practice at this. This is the biggest one we have faced yet though." He informed her. He looked incredibly strong and in control, nothing like she imagined herself looking like.

"What do we do?" She asked him calming down. Alex knew what he was doing right now, so they might lose with half of their dignity intact.

"Typically the team works together to boost a person over the wall, and then they help the others up and over." He informed, but Max was already shaking her head.

"They have a lot of height on us. We don't have enough height available to us to get our person over like that. Besides, even if we did, which we don't, as were smaller they have a distance advantage which means it will take them less time to complete the task." She glanced over to see Alex smiling. "What?" She asked.

He glanced away, "Nothing, you just have you're thinking face on." In the sunlight his face looked a little red, but she shrugged it off. "Anyways, we need a way to get our person up the wall quickly, but safely."

I nodded. "What to do now were going to start soon." The answer came to us from Total, surprisingly enough. He had a makeshift ball, a wadded up sock, and was toting it up and was catching it in his mouth. Once when he was doing it, the ball got stuck on a log.

At the same time me and Alex looked at each other, then Angel, and went, "Slingshot."

Angel glanced up, having heard our thoughts, "That could work. I would not like it, but that could work."

Nudge came over also. "We would have to launch Kit first, and have her stick while I climb up."

I nodded thoughtfully. "I'd climb up next while you guys hold on to the wall, balancing on a hook. Then I would set up part of the rope like a bridge for us to stand on when Cub climbed up. We could hook Angel up to the end of the rope again and repeat the process."

"I could work." Cub agreed thinking. "I mean it could also fail tremendously, but let's not think about that." Just then the trainer called for us to set up in front of our wall. We stacked our fists, and went to line up with the other units.

Wolf POV:

I did not really hate the kids, Cub especially, but this was no place for them. This was a soldier camp, and they should be in school. Cub was one tough kid, and he knew what he was doing, but he was simply too young. I figured that if I made his life completely miserable, he might write to his rich parents and leave. I almost had him, or at least I think so, when the other kids came.

I could honestly say that the new kids were just like him. Mysterious, skilled, and way too young to be doing this. The only difference was the amount of respect for authority. Pup was a good leader, and Cub could definitely shoot, but the other's well, Chick could only be 12 at most, and Kit had probably just turned 7. They were definitely not old enough to be here.

We were all lined up by the wall; talking and watching the new unit stare up at the 35 foot wall. "No way they climb it." Snake said glancing at them.

"Too short, not enough equipment, not enough strength between them." I agreed.

"I don't know." Fox said slowly. "I think they might surprise you." We all glanced at him shocked He rarely said anything about Cub. In fact he rarely talked before or during a training exercise. We all knew he had come from M16, and that he had changed because of it, but we had all adapted to it.

"No way!" Eagle exclaimed, bouncing up and down, ready to go. We watched L-Unit a little bit; they seemed to be bouncing methods back and forth. Well at least Pup and Cub seemed to be. Kit was petting her dog and Chick was sleeping. All of a sudden, Pup's and Cub's faces lit up and they glanced at Kit, then back again. Everyone came over, and they discussed their idea a little more with everyone contributing. When the trainer called everyone over, we lined up in the previously set order. B-Unit was going first, followed by R-Unit, H-Unit, us, and then L-Unit. B-Unit slipped in the mud doing the initial get up, and then missed the wall during their launch. The trainer would not tell us their time, but it was a little over five minutes. R-Unit went next with a time of three minutes, and H-Unit had four. We got the best time so far of two.

We stood back to watch L-Unit go over. B-Unit was sneering, but everyone else looked genuinely curious, having come to the same conclusions we did. Kit took a deep breath and squeezed Pup's hand who in turn gave her a hug. Chick seemed to suggest something, but Kit shook her head and motioned to herself. Chick nodded and hugged Kit, while she and Cub high fived.

The trainer blew his whistle to start, and instantly they flew into action, Chick tying the end of the rope around Kit, while Pup and Cub grabbed her arms and legs. Chick tested the knot and gave thumbs up. The two in charge nodded and started swinging Kit back and forth. They seemed to count to three and all of a sudden, Kit was launched up the wall, where she stuck in two hooks and hung there. She rapped the dangling rope around one and made sure it was secure before calling down to the people waiting on the ground. Then Chick scrambled up and hung off to the side, balancing on a hook like Kit. Pup climbed up next and used the other end of the rope to make a bridge like structure along another post, and Cub climbed up next to her and balanced on the rope. Kit came over, and they repeated the process until they were at the top.

I'm sure most of our mouths were open, because they waved at us from the top. The rope was transferred to Pup's waist, and she leaned over the other side of the wall while Cub grappled down. Then she handed the rope to Chick while she grappled down. When both of them were safely on the ground they whistled and Chick leaned over to look at them, and jumped. A few soldiers reacted but most were simply to shocked, before we could do anything she hit Cub and Pup's locked arms like a trampoline and they rolled with the impact, launching her up into a standing position unharmed.

Kit came down next in the same way, giving everyone a heart attack. They stood up and bowed, gaining a time of four minutes for their efforts. Pup went over and helped unwrap Kit's and Chick's hands from the socks that were around the pads of her hands. The sock was ripped and had splinters in it, but Kit's hands were unharmed. All of the kid's faces were flushed, and Nudge seemed to be walking in circles. She kept on rubbing her hands which revealed rope burn from holding the rope. Kit was rubbing her upper arms from holding on to the wall. Pup and Cub's hands were scrapped and bleeding, but not majorly, as they did not have socks on their hands. Their arms had light bruises on them from the impact of the jumps hitting them.

The trainer seemed to shake off his shock and stalked over to the kids who were smiling at each other and the wall, obviously proud of themselves, not realizing anything was wrong. "What. Was. That?" He asked calmly but with an angry tone.

Not picking up on it Pup stood to attention, "Sir, We climbed the wall Sir."

"And how exactly, did you climb the wall, Pup" The Trainer sneered.

Pup frowned. "I followed regulations Sir. You said all units must get over the wall together as a unit with the hooks, rope and their hands."

"You think that is what this is about?" The Trainer all but yelled. It was deathly silent. "You could have gotten killed. That was risky. A hook could have failed, a rope could have snapped. Most of your units, you included, were not attached to anything if they fell. You're the unit leader Pup. It's your job to make good decisions. That was not one of them. Every other unit here today has managed to climb the wall successfully without putting their unit in danger. What happened to you? Don't you care about you're unit? Do you want them dead?"

Everyone present could see that he crossed the line. Pup reeled back as if struck. Se glared hatefully at the Trainer, but he would not back down. Just as she was about to say something Cub stepped up. "With all due respect,_ Sir,_" He sneered. "This entire task was designed to make our unit fail. Our unit is simply not tall enough to complete the task the way you suggested it. We used the materials you provided us with, and completed the task within the guide lines. We checked all of the supports. We were perfectly safe."

The trainer glared at Cub, but before he could say anything else, Kit stepped up. "Pup is the best leader ever. She would never intentionally hurt us. She knows what she's doing."

Chick glared at him, "We all agreed that it was a good plan. Everyone. If anyone fell it was their fault, not Pups."

"That may be, but its Pup's fault as she is the leader. She needs to have more common sense! As of now your unit is disqualified. That makes you the last placed unit. Push up position. Now! 200!"

L-Unit looked around, as if trying to find something in the eyes of the units standing before them. They got some looks of sympathy, but no one spoke up.

They glared at the trainer before them and then at their injuries. They got down in push up position and started. After about fifty, the Sargent stopped them. "Didn't I mention, I want them counted out loud? Start them again."

L-Unit exchanged a glanced and sighed, going back into position. The grass where Cub and Pup had their hands was red with blood. After another 50, Kit's arms were shacking. After another 10, she collapsed, laying face down in the mud. "Did I say you could stop?" The Trainer asked yelling in her ear. "Again! From the top!" Painfully, little Kit got back into position, but she only managed to complete 3 before collapsing again. She lay panting again on the ground, not moving. "Get up, and do it again!" He yelled at her angrily.

"No!" Pup shouted, sitting up before I could step in.

"Excuse Me?" The Trainer questioned sadistically. "Did I just hear a no? Another 150. Get moving."

"No Sir." Pup told him. "Kit cannot complete any more. As a responsible leader who cares for her safety, I must not let her complete anymore."

The trainer glared at her, but she stared calmly back. "Then it is a good thing you don't care about you're unit's safety, Pup. Add another 100."

Pup stood up. "I said no. It is physically not safe."

The Trainer got in her face. "I still expect those push-ups completed." Pup nodded and went over to Kit, helping her up. Kit had a few tear streaks on her face, and she was rubbing her arms pitifully. She led her over to Snake and sat her next to him, glancing at him meaningfully. He nodded and she smiled gratefully, before going back to her unit and starting again. After another 375, Chick collapsed. She started to get back up but Cub shook his head. Pup told her to go sit next to Kit. Chick crawled over, her face red, and her breathing heavy.

The trainer let them finish their own set of 500 push-ups, along with the other unit members. Cub and Pup started to get up, but the trainer pushed them back down. "I don't think you've learned your lesson, another 100." When those were completed, the ground near them was slick with blood from their hands. Kit was sleeping, curled up next to her dog that had come over to lick the dirt from her face and hands. Nudge was just lying down silently cheering her unit on.

"Another 300, then." The trainer told them. They nodded and got down to start on the new set. After 137 Cub collapsed onto the ground, and when he struggled back up he had blood on his uniform, head, and hair. Pup slipped at 146 and they both fell at 168. They lay there panting, not getting up. Chick went over to try to help but the Trainer shook his head at her, and said, "You gave up. Now let's see that set from the top." Chick practically broke into tears at having caused her unit more pain. Pup and Cub offered her a smile before beginning again.

They only got to ten before collapsing. They struggled up, but fell again. "We can't continue Sir." Pup said brokenly. All of the units present had pained looks on their face. The kids had completed a little over 2500 push-ups, with injuries and had not complained once. They had struggled on through the injustice and done their best. It was pretty painful to see them brought this low, but this is what the Trainer was looking for. He wanted to prove he was better.

I got down next to them, ignoring the looks of surprise on their faces, as well as the other units. My unit simply looked proud. "Sure you can." I told them. "Just follow my lead. You only have a few more." I started doing push-ups slowly, letting them catch up. They looked a little suspicious at first, but slowly started with me. Fox got down followed by Snake and Eagle. Frog got down with H-Unit, and R-Unit followed a minute after. Only B-Unit refused to help. After a few minutes we were done and Pup collapsed on the ground. Cub crawled a little ways away and threw up in the bushes next to him.

Snake slowly pulled them up, and had them hold out their hands. They were bleeding heavily, and had dirt and grass cacked in them. Snake cleaned and bandaged Cub's while Hare from R bandaged Pup's. They seemed too out of it to really notice. Cub was rubbing his chest above his heart and Pup was staring at the clouds.

They snapped out of their daze when a canteen was pushed into their mouths, and they took slow, short sips until they gained their breath back. The Trainer came over, and L-Unit seemed to divert their eyes, before meeting each other's gaze. The nodded at each other, and met his glare head on. These kids simply refused to be broken. They earned a lot of respect that day from all present, me included. Every Unit except for B-Unit glared at him, silently daring him to demand more. He noticed this and seemed to hesitate. "You're dismissed." We saluted, some more willingly than others, and got ready to leave. Pup picked up Kit and Cub got the gear they brought. Chick followed behind ready to catch them if they fell.

"They're really something, huh." Frog commented before leaving.

"Yeah, they really are." I told myself, before leading my unit to our barracks, following behind L-Unit.

**Authors Note: Do you guys still like the story? Should I even keep updating? Let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Okay, thanks for all of the support, everyone. I have decided to continue, and I wrote this I school today. I hope you like it. I am sooo sorry that it is so late.

Max POV:

I wearily dragged myself out of bed the morning after the push up incident. Due to stress and lack of sleep from training, my super-fast healing had not kicked in and my hands were still tender. I left Alex sleeping in our room and went to go sit on the couch in the main room. I grabbed a granola bar and munched on it as I waited for the others to wake up.

Alex came in, the bright white bandages on his hands contrasting greatly with his black and blue plaid pajama bottoms. He rubbed the scar on his chest briefly, before grabbing an apple and sitting down next to me.

"Hey," he said obviously depressed about yesterday. In all honesty, I was too. I grew up in the School for goodness sake; I should have been able to hold on longer.

"Hey yourself. How you holding up?" I asked concerned. As hard as the push-ups were for me, they must have been ten times worse for him. Even if he was only human, he held on a long time.

"I'm as good as you can be expecting me to be. My hands hurt like heck though." I nodded agreeing. Before climbing the wall yesterday, we wrapped Nudge's and Angel's hands in socks, but there was not enough time before our turn to wrap ours. Climbing up the wall had pretty much torn all of the skin off of them, and doing the continuous push-ups had opened veins from the pressure on them.

Angel came in sporting pink frog P.J's with Total not far behind. "Let me see your hands," she said taking off the bandages. She put her tiny hands on top of ours and a small bright white light emitted from them. I glanced down to see that they had scabbed over.

"Thanks sweetie." I said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome Max." She said cheerfully. "I just wish that I could heal them more, but the medic, Snake, would notice if they healed anymore so suddenly." She then proceeded to rewrap our hands in fresh bandages, after cleaning and applying ointment to them.

Nudge slumped in, hitting the other couch with amazing accuracy for someone who had her eyes closed. "What's on the schedule for today?" She mumbled with her face in the pillow.

"We have classes and lectures today. Nudge, you're going with Fox to learn and practice communication and other language stuff. Angel, follow Snake around to learn medic duties. No powers; learn how to do your job without them. Alex, you know what you're doing. Try to learn how to make bombs if you can, along with diffusing them. I get to follow around Wolf and try to be a better leader. Comrende?"

I got a few blank looks at first, before comprehension spread through the younger kid's features and they nodded. We went to get dressed, before climbing down to go to breakfast. K-Unit had already left, so we just padded down the ladder and left the cabin for the walk to the mess hall. Along the way Angel picked flowers, and Nudge braided them into her hair.

This time when we got to the mess hall, there were open seats. No one moved to cut us off or call us out. Frog nodded along with the rest of H-Unit in a friendly way, and K-Unit half smiled. Eagle gave us thumbs up and waved, while fully beaming. We sat down at the table next to theirs.

I exchanged a nod with Wolf, before wolfing down my breakfast with the others, minus Alex who actually had manners. Excuse me for growing up in a crate. After three helpings of green eggs and ham, it was time for the classes. We all got up and followed our designated Soldiers to our class.

I walked with Wolf across a field and up a hill along a path to the Leader training class thing. For a while we walked in a not quite comfortable, but not exactly awkward silence, until he asked a question. "I know you all are capable and skilled, and mature, but why are you here? Don't you're parents miss you?"

I glanced at him suspiciously, wondering what his motive was. "I can't speak for all of us effectively, but know that we don't really want to be here. We didn't really get a choice in the matter." I told him.

He nodded slowly, digesting the information. "We're here." He told me after another few minutes of walking in silence. I could tell that he was really not sure what to make of me, but that was okay. I was not really sure what to make of him yet either.

The leader ship training area looked like a pavilion with picnic tables set up under it. Frog waved us over. He introduced us to Goat from R-Unit, who I recognized. Shark glared at me, but I shot him the finger all Americans know and love. Goat laughed in a way that could only be described at a bleat. I realized how he got his name pretty quick. There were a few other unit leaders I did not overly recognize except from the mess hall.

After a minute or two of quiet banter, a bulky soldier with green eyes and tan skin marched in, silencing us with his presence. "Welcome Pup to the class." He addressed me in a booming, condescending voice, making everyone glance at me curiously.

"Thanks Sir!" I chirped back in the same mocking tone. When he glared at me I put on my best innocent expression, making Frog snort.

"We will be addressing moving and surveillance tactics today, along with guiding you're team in a black out area."

Nudge POV:

I followed Fox to the classroom. I was nervous, as I had never learned another Language before. Well, except for our crate language we came up with, but still. Also Max and Alex were not with me. That alone was cause for distress. I briefly wondered how they were doing, before worrying about me again.

"You okay?" Fox asked me, and I realized that I was hyperventilating.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just worried. Extremely worried. I have not learned a language before this, and now I have to learn like twenty." I told him, bouncing on my toes as I walked next to him. He nodded.

"How are you fitting in here?" He asked curiously, and innocently enough, but I knew enough from Max to not trust adults.

"I'm doing ok." I told him honestly. "Pup is a really good leader and Cub is really fun. Me and Kit are like best friends and stuff. Some of the people here can be a little mean, but I'm used to it. I mean you guys are like all macho and stuff. It's a little embarrassing to be kept up with by a little girl."

He nodded. "Yeah, some of the guys are like that. Try not to let it bother you. They don't know what they're talking about. You guys are amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks. Now I just have to learn German, French, Spanish, Chinese, and Russian. Then my life will be complete."

"Yes it will be, anyways, were here." He told me nodding at a simple log cabin. I went inside; it had desks and looked like any other outdoor classroom would, except there were the native weapons posters for each region.

We went inside and sat down in the middle of the classroom. I recognized a few of the nicer members of the units and the mean bully from B-Unit. I waved at everyone except him. I shot him the bird, hoping no one would tell Max. She would be so mad.

The instructor came in at a leisurely pace, looking around like he owned the place. Which I guess he did, but still; stop rubbing the fact you're better than us in. "Hola clase, que es el nuevo estudiante?" He said looking around.

"Aquí!" I called raising my hand, only to have everyone look at me strangely, and Fox's eyes practically pop out of his head, which would be gross by the way. Why were they staring, he only asked where I was.

"Hablo usted español?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, yo hablo ingles." I told him honestly. Why was he asking if I spoke spanish, that is what I was here for.

"¿Estás seguro?" He asked. I nodded. I did'nt speak spanish, never had before. "Entonces, ¿Por qué hablas español?" He asked, leaving me confused. I was not speaking spanish, I was speaking English, maybe he was confused.

"Lo siento, señor. Yo no hablo español". He starred at me in disbelief, waiting for me to get it. The rest of the class was starring at me in shock. I almost shrieked when the explanation came to me, I had a new mutation. Now I was bi languageual, magnet girl.

I shook my head, and tried not to look confused. I tried smiling, which was not that hard, and waited for the lesson to start. The trainer shook off his daze and started. I found that every language came easily to me, but someone had to talk before me so I could understand it, and I was stuck in that language untill someone said something in another. It stunk and rocked at the same time. Wait untill Max heard about this!

**Okay, that's it for me. I'm sorry it is so short and late. I hope you did not give up on me. Also, guess who has 1,116 views and 32 reviews?! :D**


End file.
